Hominem Revelio
by maple-tea1801
Summary: 1923, Estados Unidos. Yuuri Katsuki es un auror mágico reconocido con el temor de que su nuevo compañero, Viktor Nikiforov, manche su reputación. Yuri Plisetsky es la estrella principal de un circo europeo que vive en una pesadilla, solo teniendo a Otabek Altin, quien no puede saber su más grande secreto. Ellos cuatro no lo saben, pero la magia hará que sus caminos se crucen.
1. Notas de autor

¡Saludos a todos!

Este fanfic es el resultado de mi fascinación por Yuri on Ice junto con mi ya irreparable fanatismo con Harry Potter.

Siempre me gustó ver a los personajes de Yuri on Ice en un temática mágica en Hogwarts, pero este no será el caso. Esto se debe a que preferñi colocarlos en el universo últimamente creado por la película "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos".

Esto quiere decir que la historia no será precisamente en la temporalidad que conocemos de la saga de libros, sino en la de la película.

Por lo tanto, los personajes serán principalmente magos adultos, que ya salieron de sus respectivos colegios. Aún así, habrá menciones de las escuelas y de elementos que ya conocemos en los libros.

Por último, me queda decir que este fanfic también lo estoy publicando en Wattpad en colaboración con una artista amiga mía. Ella hace dibujos de ciertas escenas de los capítulos y yo las subo junto con los textos. Aún estoy pensando cómo compartir las imágenes aquí en fanfiction.

Espero les guste!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I

Budapest, Hungría. Julio de 1923.

Inhaló aire lo más que pudo. Llenó sus pulmones al máximo, tensando su cuerpo en el proceso. Al exhalar, se relajó.

Agudizó su oído y logró escuchar la música en vivo, casi imperceptible, notándose más los tambores y las trompetas. A lo mucho tenía cinco minutos.

Tomó la cinta sobre el tocador y amarró su cabello rubio en una coleta alta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a peinarse de esa manera para su espectáculo que no necesitaba de verse en el espejo. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

Se sentó frente al tocador y tomó una de las brochas. Esta aún tenía pigmentos azules, los cuáles pasó con cuidado sobre las líneas finamente trazadas en su rostro. Sólo era para dar los toques finales.

—Yuri, es tu turno.

Una chica se asomó tras las cortinas que separaban los vestidores de la parte trasera del circo. Ella lucía muy similar a él, con el rostro cubierto en pintura de todos los colores para ocultar sus facciones.

—Lo sé. Ya voy.

Se puso de pie con pesadez. Era lo mismo que la noche anterior y que la anterior. Ese era el último día de la semana que harían presentaciones. Después de eso, serían cuatro días más para entrenar, cuidar a los animales y mantener el circo. Por dos semanas estarían en esa ciudad.

—Está desajustado tu traje. Ven, deja te ayudo.

Yuri se acercó a ella y se dejó hacer. El traje era nuevo y aún no estaba acostumbrado a él, por lo que no siempre le quedaba a la perfección.

—Es muy diferente al anterior —dijo la chica mientras acomodaba la tela.

—Es mucho más ajustado que el otro —comentó, observando sus brazos al descubierto, al igual que una de sus piernas. El resto era cubierto por un traje de lo más unido a su cuerpo, de colores llamativos que combinaban con su maquillaje.

—Es mejor así, ¿no? Usar demasiada tela no te dejaría hacer tu espectáculo. El director hizo bien en cambiártelo.

—Sí —susurró, bajando la mirada —, el director hizo bien…

—¡Ya estás listo! —dijo la joven, caminado hacia atrás para verlo bien—. Corre.

Le hizo caso y con paso apurado se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la carpa. Escuchó cómo estaba siendo anunciado por el director.

Volvió a hacer el ejercicio anterior. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

—¡No dejen que su vista los engañe! ¿Es un humano? ¿Quién dice que no es hijo de hadas? ¡Júzguenlo ustedes!

«No precisamente hadas, maldito anciano», se dijo antes de que las cortinas se abrieran.

La luz cegadora dio directo en sus ojos ya acostumbrados al blanco incandescente. Haciendo uso de su mejor porte, caminó con decisión hacia el centro de la arena.

La música le parecía tan natural como escuchar su respiración. Su cuerpo ya se movía al compás sin siquiera pensarlo, dirigiéndose hacia el punto central donde daría su espectáculo.

Los reflectores daban directo sobre su figura. Decenas de ojos se centraban en él, cuchicheando sobre su apariencia, preguntándose qué haría a continuación. No podía verlos debido a la luz dirigida a él, pero sabía que ahí estaban.

Se detuvo enfrente de una estructura bastante sencilla.

Cuatro varas de acero salían del suelo, tan altas como él. Sobre cada una de ellas había una superficie lisa del tamaño justo para que una palma de la mano pudiera posarse y cubrirla toda.

Su respiración se pausó. No era un trapecio, no volaría por los aires, no levantaría objetos pesados ni domaría bestias, pero su acto requería de un equilibrio inimaginable, de lo contrario caería de un modo doloroso o quedaría encajado entre las barras.

Apoyó una mano sobre la lisa superficie. Sus dedos sobrepasaban el borde, por lo que se sujetó lo mejor que pudo. Su otra mano hizo lo mismo con otra de las barras.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza de su cuerpo, se levantó sobre sus palmas, cada vez más y más hasta que terminó parado de manos. No sería gran cosa de no ser porque cada una de sus manos estaban sobre una mísera superficie que yacía encima de las barras que comenzaron a temblar por el peso. Estaban bien sujetas al suelo y quizá el público no notaba cómo temblaban, pero él sí, lo sentía en cada uno de sus músculos por mantener el equilibrio.

Exhaló con la mayor delicadeza y poco a poco fue depositando todo su peso sobre la mano izquierda. Quedó apoyado en una sola mano.

Escuchó el eco de los aplausos. En esos momentos estaba más concentrado en no caer que en la sorpresa del público.

Centró su mirada en la barra que tenía delante de él. A la vez que la música marcaba un punto de expectación. Esperó el momento justo, guardando el equilibrio hasta el último instante.

En el momento indicado, en perfecta sincronía con la música, dio un giro con su mano apoyada, haciendo rotar su cuerpo. Fue menos de un segundo el tiempo que tuvo, pero su mano derecha sabía dónde debía caer, hacia la barra de enfrente.

Se apoyó y recuperó el equilibrio. Los aplausos fueron más fuertes, y pronto lo serían más.

El equilibrio era su gran habilidad, pero su flexibilidad era su arma secreta.

Su cuerpo delgado y frágil era a la vez elegante y delicado. Doblaba sus piernas de maneras en las que la gente no había visto, llevaba su espalda a una curvatura casi imposible y todo aquello mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre esa extensión de metal.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, se sintió extraño por no tener que centrarse en el equilibrio, pero sólo fue un instante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Los aplausos seguían, las ovaciones no se dejaban de escuchar. No sólo estaban fascinados por las habilidades de esa criatura tan inocente y delicada, sino que genuinamente se cuestionaban la procedencia de ese ser. Un humano no podría ser tan elegante a la vez que hacía movimientos imposibles.

Pero era un humano, tan humano como ellos. Aún así, su trabajo era hacerles creer que no.

Se retiró con la misma postura decidida hacia el punto por el que entró. Cuando las cortinas se cerraron detrás de él, suspiró pesadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y destensar su cuello. Si fuera por él, ya se habría comenzado a quitar ese traje y a limpiarse el maquillaje del rostro, pero aún tenía que esperar a que la función de esa noche terminara, para así salir sonriente junto con los demás miembros del circo mientras agradecía los incontables aplausos.

Volvió a escuchar de fondo otras ovaciones. Alguien más acababa de hacer un acto digno de la sorpresa del público.

Se sentó cerca de una banca y masajeó sus articulaciones en muñecas. Le dolían bastante las manos.

La música continuó y payasos, trapecistas y toda clase de extrañezas para la vida cotidiana fueron presentándose ante la gente.

En cierto momento, todos comenzaron a reunirse detrás de la carpa. Cada uno de los que había presentado algo novedoso y extraño estaba listo para ser visto una última vez por esa noche.

—Lo hiciste increíble hoy.

Yuri volteó a su lado. Un joven con un par de años más que él le sonrió. El chico era de estructura musculosa, tiesa y varonil; una imagen inversa de lo que Yuri era.

—Dices lo mismo siempre, Beka.

—Porque siempre lo haces increíble.

Sonrió de lado sin voltear a verlo. La gran cortina roja comenzaba a abrirse y tenía que estar listo para salir con el resto.

Por última vez esa noche, los reflectores dieron en su cara, al igual que en todos los demás.

Junto a sus compañeros, salió, recibiendo los estruendosos aplausos. Levantó una mano para saludar, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

De reojo, distinguió al dueño del circo, parado delante de los demás, presumiéndolos como si fueran sus preciados objetos en un museo de extrañezas y fantasía.

Las náuseas le hicieron dejar de sonreír, por lo que prefirió perderse en el presente y no pensar en el futuro. Quería imaginar que podía alargar el tiempo, que los segundos eran minutos y que esos aplausos no terminarían nunca. Porque bien sabía lo vendría esa noche.

Miró entre el público, preguntándose quién sería esta vez el "afortunado".

Para cuando el espectáculo terminó, se encaminó hacia una gran cubeta llena de agua. Quizá la usarían para darle de beber a algunos de los animales, pero no le importaba. Quería quitarse el maquillaje rápidamente y tenía la clara intención de sumergir el rostro y tallarse con fuerza hasta dejarlo limpio.

La misma chica que lo había ayudado a acomodarse su traje lo tomó del hombro. Yuri cerró los ojos lentamente, imaginándose lo que se avecinaba.

—El director quiere verte.

—¿Te dijo para qué?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Claro que no iba a saber. Era nueva, era inocente, era ingenua.

—Enseguida voy.

Imaginó que lo querrían con todo y la vestimenta circense, con todo y el maquillaje puesto. Se resignó a saber que aún no podría volver a ser sólo un joven de 17 años, que aún debía ser esa misteriosa hada de rasgos exóticos.

«Sólo soy un chico ruso», se dijo. No se veía nada de extraño a sí mismo.

Se resignó a saber que no tenía escapatoria y se encaminó hacia la oficina del dueño del circo.

O al menos esa era la intención inicial.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de las jaulas de los animales. El encargado de cuidarlos no estaba.

Habría ignorado bien ese sonido de no ser porque pertenecía a su animal favorito.

Entró, escuchando el escándalo que algunos de los animales hicieron al verlo, quizá con la idea de que tenía alimento para ellos.

Jaula tras jaula, se adentró hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Dos tigres estaban en una estructura grande de metal. Una jaula grande para un humano, pero claramente pequeña para dos animales salvajes.

El motivo de queja de uno de ellos era que tenía sus grilletes muy ajustados. Frunció el ceño. Nueva gente había llegado al circo y seguramente uno de los trabajadores no supo cómo poner bien esas ataduras.

—No me dejas concentrarme. Espera.

Sabía que el tigre no le entendía, pero se estaba distrayendo mucho con sus quejidos. Esto era muy difícil para él y requería tanta concentración como fuera capaz si quería que todo saliera bien.

Extendió la mano a través de las rejas. No temía ser mordido por lo animales.

Era cierto que Yuri era un joven de complexión delgada, pero eso no haría que pudiera caber a través de los barrotes. Esa no era su intención.

Quería que su mano estuviera lo más cercana a los grilletes. Cada centímetro contaba.

Cuando ya no pudo estirarse más, se quedó con su mano extendida, aún a cierta distancia de las patas del animal, donde los grilletes lo apretaban.

Enfocó su vista, entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso le permitiera centrar más su objetivo.

«Piensa que tu mano es un canal que lleva agua. Quieres llevar el agua hacia los grilletes. No pierdas el camino del canal», se repetía incesantemente mientras su mano seguía estirada, tanto que hasta temblaba.

«Vamos, quieres que llegue hasta allá. ¡Concéntrate!»

Lo imaginaba claramente en su cabeza, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Segundo tras segundo, su brazo empezó a cansarse por el esfuerzo, pero su mente no.

En el último instante, sintió un cosquilleo extraño atravesar su brazo, desde su hombro, codo, muñeca, hasta su dedo más largo.

Un tenue sonido acompañado de una ligera onda surgió de su dedo, la cual se encaminó hacia los grilletes.

Los cuatro grilletes se quebraron, provocando que el animal se asustara, rugiera, y fuera a refugiarse con su otro compañero. Yuri igualmente se asustó, cayendo de espaldas.

Su respiración estaba agitada, una gota de sudor corría por sus sienes y sus manos estaban heladas. El maquillaje que aún tenía puesto ocultaba que había palidecido ligeramente por el esfuerzo. Pero había valido la pena.

—Lo siento. No era lo que quería. Se supone que sólo se aflojaría la que te lastimaba —dijo. Su vista se dirigió a los pedazos de metal que ahora soltaban un ligero humo, pareciendo que se habían quebrado con un gran tronido—. Me imagino que esto no pasaría con una varita…

Vio al tigre andando por la jaula. Siempre se preguntó por qué les ponían grilletes si ya estaban en jaulas. Para él, eran animales indefensos, víctimas de la fascinación humana. Les tenía compasión porque él también era eso.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el traje, mentalizándose para la visita con el director.

—¿Yura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un respingo por el susto, dándose vuelta bruscamente. El chico que antes lo había felicitado por su actuación, Otabek, estaba justo detrás de él.

«Si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes él habría…»

—Yo…

No tenía palabras. Aunque no sólo era por la sorpresa. Otabek normalmente lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Pueden hacerte algo los animales.

Yuri regresó la mirada a los tigres, los cuales ya se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, haciéndose compañía.

—Los animales son lo que menos me preocupan aquí —dijo en tono seco.

Fue entendido a la perfección. El rostro de Otabek se endureció, si es que eso era posible con sus ya duras facciones.

—¿Te llamó el director?

Asintió levemente. No quería decir en voz alta la respuesta.

Prefirió no aplazarlo más. Pasó al lado de Otabek y siguió su paso hacia la oficina. O así hubiera sido de no ser porque una mano llena de cicatrices lo detuvo de su brazo.

—Se me hace tarde —le dijo con un tono que parecía suplicarle que no lo dejara ir.

—Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…

—No te culpes de algo que no sabías. Además, era esto o morirme de hambre en las calles.

No se lo diría, pero había veces en las que se cuestionaba si hubiera sido mejor ya haber muerto de hambre hace años, en especial cuando sucedían cosas como las que pasarían esa noche.

La mano en su brazo apretó más. No le dolía. Otabek jamás le hacía daño.

—Un día, Yura. Te prometo que un día te sacaré de aquí. Esta pesadilla tiene un final, yo lo sé.

Yuri asintió quedamente. Volteó a verlo y le dedicó lo más parecido que pudo a una sonrisa.

—Gracias —apenas murmuró.

Se soltó del agarre. Sentir afecto de aquella manera lo hacía débil, provocándole ganas de esconderse en los brazos de aquel lanzador de dagas.

Pero no. Más que nunca necesitaba valor.

Apuró su paso hacia la oficina del director. Éste seguramente estaría furioso por su tardanza, pero ya no le importaba.

—Tienes tanta suerte de que no haya llegado aún —lo recibió la voz de un hombre alto que le daba la espalda, viendo por una ventana.

«Yo no le llamaría suerte a nada de esto», pensó.

No le respondió y retomó su paso hacia el director. Fue hasta que estuvo a corta distancia de él que finalmente dio la vuelta.

El dueño era un hombre ya maduro, con algunas canas comenzando a asomarse de su cabellera negra. Su traje era elegante, al igual que su porte. Pero Yuri no se dejaba engañar. Sabía la clase de bestia que tenía delante.

—Estás algo sucio. Acércate.

Contra lo que dictaba su sentido común, Yuri dio un paso hacia delante. Una arcada quiso aparecer cuando la mano del hombre se posó sobre su hombro con un paño para limpiarlo.

—Es el traje más caro que hemos hecho hasta ahora. No vayas a romperlo, o sino tu deuda aumentará unos números más.

No contestó. Nunca valía la pena contestarle.

La mano con el paño comenzó a avanzar por su cadera. Yuri estaba consciente de que no estaba tan sucio como para limpiarlo. Lo único sucio ahí era la mente de ese hombre.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la nariz del director rozó su nuca. Fijó la vista en un punto perdido en el suelo, tratando de desconectar sus sentidos. La asquerosa lengua de ese hombre recorrió lo largo de su cuello. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, ya ni podía sentirla.

—Este hombre ha dado una gran suma por ti. No vayas a arruinarlo, o sino…

—Mi deuda aumentará. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

El director lo soltó y lo volteó con brusquedad, apretándolo de los hombros, zarandeándolo. Una batalla de miradas comenzó.

—¿Cuántos hombres han estado dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo?

La sangre de Yuri hervía. El dueño sonrió y contestó su propia pregunta.

—Yo diría que los suficientes para que hayas aprendido a tener tu boca cerrada. No sé con qué dignidad hablas, hace tiempo dejaste de tenerla.

La puerta de la oficina sonó. Yuri dio un suspiro al saber que ya no estaría ni un momento más con ese depravado. Pero tampoco le alentaba salir de esa puerta acompañado de un extraño.

De la entrada surgió la figura de un hombre con toda la apariencia que un chofer tendría. Era un joven que debía tener poco más de veinte años. Yuri hubiera dado lo que fuera porque él resultara ser la persona que pagó la gran suma de dinero por él esa noche.

—Disculpe, vengo por… —era claro que no sabía cómo seguir la frase.

—Aquí lo tienen. Dile al señor Almássy que no se limite. Tiene total libertad de usarlo a su gusto —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yuri, figurando una clara amabilidad falsa—. Esperaré la otra mitad con él de regreso.

—Le informaré a mi señor. Con su permiso.

Yuri caminó tras el joven en completo silencio. Su cuerpo se movía de manera automática, cual marioneta. Era mejor así.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no fuera tan amable con él, pero calló. Pocas veces recibía un gesto de amabilidad de gente que no conocía, así que debía aprovecharlo.

Salieron a la entrada del circo. El lugar ya estaba vacío, con las taquillas cerradas y basura de comida en el suelo. Un auto era lo único que parecía decente en ese lugar.

El chofer abrió la puerta trasera. Adentro sólo se vislumbraba un vacío oscuro.

Por un momento vino a su mente la escena de hace unos momentos. Él parado enfrente del público, luciendo sus habilidades, su belleza, su gracia. La luz era tan intensa que no veía al público, sólo lo escuchaba.

Era igual aquí. Imaginó que esa oscuridad dentro del vehículo era porque la luz de unos reflectores imaginarios lo cegaban.

Estaba a punto de hacer su acto, de fascinar al público, de recibir aplausos.

Una mano cubierta por un guante surgió del vehículo, invitándolo a entrar.

Yuri extendió su mano y fue jalado con delicadeza hacia el interior.

Pero él no se imaginaba siendo abrazado por los brazos de un desconocido. Su nariz no se estaba enviciando del aroma a colonia cara con tabaco.

No. Él estaba sobre las barras verticales, manteniendo el equilibrio, bañándose de la adrenalina por no caer en el siguiente salto, concentrándose en el dolor de llevar sus músculos al extremo de su flexibilidad.

Esa noche su cuerpo no sería usado al antojo de un maldito loco adinerado. Se convencería a sí mismo de que no sería así, aunque la realidad le dijera lo contrario.

Pensó en Otabek. Él y su espectáculo de equilibrio en el circo eran lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese mundo de pesadilla.

Y su magia, aunque no siempre lo obedeciera.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Aquí está primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, pues me gustó mucho escribirlo.

Quizá y muchas cosas no se entienden todavía, pero poco a poco se irán aclarando :3


End file.
